


Choice

by Jazz1557



Category: Fairy Odd Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz1557/pseuds/Jazz1557
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmo meets a mysterious kid and must decide whether to leave Timmy or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Timmy and Poof were sitting down at our table. I walked over and took an seat across from Poof. I slowly began to poke away at my food. I am too upset to eat.Though I am only upset since I know what is about to happen.Trixie is about to walk in and me and Poof will try yet again to help Timmy win her over.However in the end all we will get is an face full of trash. I honestly don't see why we even brother anymore but since Timmy wishs for this we must willing agree.

Over course like always here comes Trixie now.Timmy gets up from the table and walks towards her and me and Poof lag behind him.We get to her and of course Poof speaks first.

"Hey Trixie,want to come over my house today?"

Of course like always he than gets thrown in the dumpster by Trixie's huge bodyguard. I let out a sign, for now it is my turn. I put a fake smile than begin my turn.

"Want to come to -"

Before I can finish her bodyguard picks me up and launches me in a dumpster far from the one Poof landed in. I actually don't get to hurt from the landing. I just get a few cuts here and there but nothing too bad. I than just decide to stay in the dumpster and not even brother getting out.However fate has an different idea for me since next thing I knew some kid is knocking on the outside of this dumpster.I decide to ignore the person and just pretend he or she is not there but they refuse to leave and keep knocking.So I decide to address the person.

I take an look out the dumpster and see an boy no older than Timmy.He has an black shirt on along with an pair of black shorts.His hair is like mine but dark blue instead.

"What do you want?"I ask angry.

"I wanted to see if you were okay.You kinda just got thrown."

"I am fine"I lie. I am honestly feeling terrible inside but I don't want anyone to know.

"Okay,want help getting out of this dumpster?"he asks.

I am actually surprised, no one ever offered to help me get out of a dumpster before.Even Poof never offered me help since he doesn't want his image to be ruined even more. I usually just poof myself out when no one is looking. 

"No,but thanks for the offer." I say.

I than proceed to get out of the dumpster manually. I actually manage to get out without getting even more hurt. I than begin to dust off my clothes and brush off my hair. I get most of the dirt off my clothes but I still smell like a dumpster.Though I can't get rid of the smell quite yet so I just decide to look around for Timmy and Poof. I look around and do not see them any where so I decide to see if this mysterious kid can help me.

"Have you seen a bucked tooth kid and a kid wearing a purple offit?"I ask him.

He merely just shakes his head.

"Not since they got tossed in the dumpsters."he says."They probably are ether still in the dumpsters they landed in or the nurse's office."

"Thanks for the help." I say even though I could of guessed that myself.

I than proceed to the dumpster I saw Poof fly toward before I got thrown in one myself.The kid from earlier follows behind me. I don't actually mind him tagging along with me,it is good having company. It doesn't take long to get there. I check inside but I don't see him so I decide to go check our table. However yet again he is not there.

"Do you know where he can be?"that kid asks.

I merely just shake my head and decide to try to find Timmy. I begin to look through every dumpster for him but find nothing but trash. I than decide to give in and return to sitting down at our table.That kid continues to follow me and takes an seat across from me at our table.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse's office?" He asks.

"I am okay"I say. I actually do not see why I should go to a nurse. I can poof away my wounds later.

"What is your name anyway?" He asks me.

"Cosmo" I reply"what is your name?"


	2. Chapter 2

"you already know my name."he says as a evil grin appears on his face. I become scared and stare down at my hands.Why did he smile that way?And who was he anyway?Who ever he was he did not want what is best for me.He probably wants to win my trust than beat me up.I begin to pick away at my collar frantically out of fear.

"Do not worry,Cosmo I don't mean any harm to you."he says.

"How did he know I was scared of him?"I think to myself"Also why wouldn't he hurt me?He can easily take me."

"I won't hurt you for reasons,at the moment I can't share those reasons.Though trust me,I will not hurt you."he says.

I slowly begin to calm down,though deep down I am still scared. I than look up at him.He is no longer smiling rather he has an stern look on.Seeing this sends an chill down my spine and I shake a little.He must of notice me shake since now he has an upset expression on now.

"I am sorry"he says.

I look at him puzzled yet still with fear in my eyes."Sorry for what?" I ask.

"I scared you"he replies"I never wanted to scare you."

I feel kinda bad inside since I just made someone who helped me upset.Though it is his fault for being scary.

"It is okay, I get scared easily."I lie. I usually am never scared.

"Cosmo do not lie to me." He says.

"How did he know I was lieing?"I think to myself.

"Because you weren't scared of being tossed in that dumpster by Trixie's bodyguard so you must not get scared easily." He snaps.He now no longer has an hurt expression on but an angry one that just fills me with more fear.

"This is getting creepy,he knows what I think.But how can he do that?"I think to myself"I better get away from this kid but how?"

I than reach in my pocket and grab hold of my wand.

"I can just end lunch and I won't have to be near him again"I think.

"Cosmo, I know what you are about to do. I can easily undo it so you might as well not waste your time."he says in a stern voice.

How did he do that again?How can he read my mind and more importantly how can he undo it?Dose he have godparents?Or was he the magical creature he was referring to? Though even if he had godparents how can he read my mind?Only an fairy and antiCosmo can read my mind.Even if a child wishs for it they would only be able to read fellow non magical beings mind.So how can he read my mind?

"Are you a fairy?"I ask just loud enough for only him to hear.

An evil grin returns to his face."No"he says evilly.

It than dawns on me. I finally figured out who he was.He was.........


	3. Chapter 3

"he is antiCosmo"I think to myself.

"See, I told you that you know who I am."he says.

I begin to get more and more scared.The is the toughest and most evil Anti fairy around is literally next to me.In the state I am now,he can easily take me down without breaking an sweat. I slowly begin to controllably shake all over.

"Please don't hurt me"I plea as I cover my eyes.

"I would never hurt you Cosmo"he says in a calm voice.

"He is lieing so he can get my guard down"I think"he for sure wants to hurt me.Why else would he be here for? Especially sitting here talking to me?"

"Cosmo"he says."have I hurt you yet?"

"No"I reply.

"Than why don't you believe I am not here to hurt you?"he asks.

"Because why else will you be here with me?"I ask.

He remains quiet so I take it as he was lieing about not wanting to hurt me.Out of no where the bell rings and remove my hands from on my eyes. I than get up and run off to class.Once I am in class I take an seat in the back next to Timmy.He turns to me and slowly inspects me.

"Cosmo why are you shaking?"he asks"and why do you still have bruises on you?"

"No reason.Um I didn't want to you know...Get caught."I lie for part of it but most is truth.He seems to accept my answer since he turns to face away from me after.

After a few minutes of waiting class begins.Our teacher just goes on and on about numbers. I don't pay attention to her rather I try to stop shaking.Lucky for me I stop after a few minutes. I decide to than just sleep for the rest of class.


End file.
